Neon Genesis Evangelion: Trouble in Daten City
by jaime.evaunit.coronado72
Summary: After the death of the 9th angel, Shinji Ikari leaves for a better, normal life. That doesn't come true when he encounters two rule breaking angelic sister, two rule following demon sisters, and have a ability to fight ghost. Warning do not, I repeat, DO NOT listen PASWG OST in public or out loud.
1. Episode 01

Both Neon genesis Evangelion and Panty &Stocking with Garterbelt are own by Gainax. I own nothing

_[A Cruel Angel's Thesis]_

_(A small bead of light appears in the center, but spreads outward)_

_Zankoku na tenshi no you ni Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare... (The screen turns red, showing a sea of crimson, changing again to a sea of stars, all of them moving away from the center, changing once more to water, where Shinji float aimlessly_

Needle scratch

(Shinji wakes up and falls downward)

**[PASWG Opening Theme]**

**(Shinji hits the floor, groggy, but then a picture blonde girl appears behind him, exploding in a second, throwing Shinji to the right, a picture of a Gothic-Lolita appears next, exploding him to the left, a black Priest appears in the center, exploding him downward, a green dog appears, exploding ,in gore, Shinji to the center, and a church then appears, exploding Shinji to the sky.]**

**Panty, Stocking, Panty, Panty, Stocking yo! (Shinji falling downward, landing on Panty, his hand inside her dress, groping her, Panty enjoying the sensation with her gun in her hand. Shinji realizing what he is doing, freaking out. Soon shows what are inside their heads, Panty thinking only sex, Shinji thinking of running away.)**

**Panty, Stocking, Oh Panty, Stocking! Choose me baby! Choose me baby! Be alri-right! Panty, Stocking. (Shinji runs in the other direction, leaving Panty disappointed. Shinji then crashes on top of Stocking, while he is in a dominating position, Stocking's sword place in between her breast. Stocking moans in delight, showing that Stocking only think of sweets, goth, and S&M, while Shinji is thinking of getting off. A brief moment depicting three stain glass windows, showing Angel's halo, wings, and weapons. Shinji then crashes to Gaterbelt, who stares at him greatly. Showing nothing on what Gaterbelt is thinking, but Shinji is screaming to run.)**

**Panty, Stocking, Panty, Panty, Stocking yo! (Shinji somehow is in a couch, and both Anarchy sisters are approaching him, Panty wearing a mini skirt, a pink top, and white high heels, Stocking wearing a Gothic-Lolita maid, complete with with frills, and blue ribbons. A ghost getting shot and cut.)**

**Oh Panty, Stocking, choose me! Choose me baby! Choose me baby, be alri-ri-ri-ri-ri-right! (Humans suffering under their deeds and negative emotions. Panty, Stocking, and Shinji are being chase by large ghosts, but quickly change the trio appearing victorious. Then the two sisters are chasing after Shinji, himself is scared. Then Shinji is caught, himself making Stocking sweets, while massaging Panty, making her moan sensually. The screen goes black, showing nothing, but the sister's eyes, and Halo. When the light reappears the sisters are in sexy, angelic clothing, both of them are flying upward, holding hand. The priest is in the background, himself showing the two angels, and Shinji is in the bottom center with the dog. Now all of them are walking, in tattered clothing, in a wreaked city.)**

Radio channel changing

_[Cruel Angel's Thesis 00:52]_

_Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou sono senaka ni wa (Shinji, as he is walking is being covered in armor, greatly similar to Unit 01. A image of Misato, the demon sisters, Corset, and Rei appear in order.)_

_Haruka mirai mezasu tame no hane ga aru koto... (Armored Shinji tenses as he places his arms a front of himself, crossing his chest. Then Black feathered wings sprout behind him, glowing in a eerie light.)_

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze (Shinji is covered in blood, __**Savior**__, himself attacking a ghost with a red broad sword, _**_Destroyer_**_, a image of the earth blood red, __**Hellsmonkey**__, Rei with the full moon behind her,__**The Truth**__)_

_Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu (A grey City with two large towards in full view, __**Daten City**__, a church standing on a lonely hill, The NGE NERV Cast appearing one by one, then their Alternate self, showing hatred.)_

_Hotobashiru atsui patosu de (A heavily fortified Unit 02 chasing after Shinji, __**Evangelion Unit 02 Dash**__, Shinji, the Anarchy Angels, and Demon sister fighting Hordes of Unusual ghosts, Shinji front flipping with a explosion behind him)_

_Omoide wo uragiru nara (Both Adam and Lilith are standing together, __**Rulers**__, The world changing all around back to normal, __**Reverse Impact**__, Both Demon sister are exposed, covering their breast, blushing, Misato is confronting her alter self)_

_Kono zora wo daite kagayaku (Shinji's Armor is coming off, revealing himself, he is then looks to the blue sky)_

_Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare (Shinji is leaving NERV, Being captured by WILLE, Shinji smiling with the others)_

**[Ending of PASWG Theme 00:26] (Chibi faces of Panty, Stocking, Gaterbelt, Shinji and Chuck forming the title)**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Trouble in Daten City**

* * *

Bang "Why..." Bang "Why..." BANG "WHY?!" Half of NERV base is in Chaos and ruin. Countless craters scatter all around, Evangelion Unit 01 on top of a black pyramid that is NERV headquarters, appearing like a demon ready to unleash hell itself. Shinji Ikari, Third Child and pilot of Unit 01, is in the cockpit with eyes filled with hurt, betrayal, and most of all, hate. Hate towards his father.

"Why father, why did you make kill Asuka!?" Shinji screams as Gendo Ikari just sits there, his hands folded, like this is nothing more than a minor problem.

"Please Shinji, stop this. Commander Ikari was only doing what is good for humanity!" Maya pleaded. The whole building shook as Evangelion Unit 01 stomps downward, scaring almost everyone.

"Maya's right you know! Without Commander Ikari's interference, you and everyone in NERV will be dead!" Makoto yelled as the building shook once more.

"I don't care if I died!" Shinji screams in fury, as he lower his head in shame. "What he did... what my father force me to do... is unforgivable!" Shinij screams, raising his head, looking into the screen, appearing to looking at the one person he despise the most. "I have four minutes of power left, and I can destroy all of NERV within that time. Can you hear me? FATHER!" Kozo Fuyutsuki, NERV's deputy commander and Gendo's right hand man, leans to Gendo's ear and whisper's to him.

"You know he's right, and with his is right now, he will do it." Gendo scoffs at this. "I don't have time dealing with a child's tandem." Gendo speaks loudly to the NERV staff. "Flood the cockpit." This shock everyone greatly hearing him said something that coldly.

"But sir, if we increase anymore, it might kill him." Shigeru Aoba said in shock. "He is your son."

"That's an order, do it." Complying, the technicians entered the commands to flood the cockpit will LCL above normal.

Back with Shinji, while still full of rage, notices that the cockpit grown dark, enticing him more. "I STILL HAVE FULL DIRECT CONTROLS!" Shinji shouts out, but suddenly notice that it became harder to breathe, making him lose conscience. 'Damn it... damn it...'

* * *

A day pass after that event, and NERV are cleaning and sanitizing the gruesome scene that was once Evangelion Unit 03. Flesh, bone, armor, organs litter the landscape, covering and destroying places that was once homes to others, and the shattered remains of Asuka's plug lay before the cleaning team, investigating what has happen, and recovering the pilot.

In a separate place, what is remain of Asuka Langley Sohryu, is in a dark, isolated room, breathing in a respirator. Above her is Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, with her head bandage up. "Her cellular tissue is free of all contamination, but her psychological contamination is another thing all together. Until we are sure that she is fully sanitize, she will be quarantine for everyone's safety."

"Will they go as far as to dispose of her?" Maya speaks in worry.

"No they won't. She is too valuable a specimen. They would never do it." Ritsuko said as she snuffs out her cigarette.

* * *

Shinji is now in a dark room, stewing in his hate for his father. When the door opens, light shine in, forecasting a shadow over Shinji's face. "The Commander wants to see you." A Section 2 grunt said as he hand cuffs him. Wasn't long that Shinji is in Gendo's office, standing a front of his father.

"I am disappointed in you Shinji. You stole a highly valuable weapon, and threaten to use it to destroy NERV. What have you say for yourself?" Gendo said coldly.

"I don't want to work for NERV or pilot another Eva ever again." Shinji states firmly.

"I see, then you are free to go under supervision and some restriction to you activities of course."

"I don't care, as long I don't pilot another Eva again, I am fine." Shinji said as he turns around and walks away.

"I am disappointed in you." Gendo said in the same cold fashion.

"Same here father." Shinji whispers to himself.

After Shinji leaves the room, Kozo whispers to Gendo's ear about something important. "Without Shinji, who will pilot Unit 01?" Gendo scoffs at this.

"It quite simple. Redesignate Rei as Unit 01's pilot, and use the dummy plug system as a back up." Gendo smiles as he finishes.

* * *

Shinji is now in Misato's apartment, finishing packing up what little things he owns. Misato is there with him, her head banged up, her arm in a cast, and her eyes full of sorrow and regret. "Shinji, please wait." Misato pleads to him before he leaves. "I know that we should of told you,... that I should of told you. That we put all our hope and dreams on you, Rei, and Asuka, but it for all of humanity. We care about you,... I care for you. Please don't..."

"I don't care what you or NERV want. They need a tool that wants to obey without question, no matter the deed." Misato is hurt hearing this. "I'm leaving far away as possible."

"Shinji." Misato extends her hand, hoping to make him stay.

"Goodbye Misato." But it too late as the door shuts right a front of Misato. She begin to cry, knowing that she drive away the closest thing to a son she may will or ever have.

* * *

"So do know where you going?" A Section 2 grunt ask Shinji as he packs his last item.

"What are my choices?" Shinji ask in curiosity. The Section 2 grunt brings out a small list out of his pocket.

"Old Tokyo, Kyoto, Hong Kong China, Shanghai China, Hai Phong Vietnam, or Daten City USA." Shinji began to think about it.

'Most of these cities are a train ride away there, I should remember. Few are accessible by airplane. If I have to choose one, I would...' "Daten City." Shinji decides.

"Alright." The Section 2 grunt nods as he calls ahead. What Shinij just did is much more that escaping his past, but he is setting himself for all new adventure.

* * *

_**Episode 01: Meeting with Anarchy  
**_

Upon arriving, Shinji Ikari, with all of his things, and passing through security, showing his paper work, he is now looking at the airplane schedule, wanting to know when the plane will arrive. "Let see... hmm looks like it will arrive in twenty minutes. Okay, where is that terminal?" While looking for his terminal, Shinji encounters two of the most unusual girls he have ever seen.

**[PASWG OST 07]**

"Oi Stocking, hurry your fat ass. The plane is coming soon, and I don't wanna miss any cute guys." Shinji turns his head around to see a tall girl with long, wavy blonde hair. While she looks to be around Shinji's age, she dress with a loss red dress, high heels and lots of jewelry, showing her cleavage, and her legs. This makes Shinji blush at this. While he did seen both Rei and Asuka in their form fitting plug suits, this girl show all of skin and breast, more so then Misato.

"I'm coming Panty, don't get all riled up bitch." And the next girl getting Shinji's attention is a curvy Gothic-Lolita, wearing a black dress, with white frills, black and blue stockings, a blue bow behind her head, near black hair on the outside, with oddly neon pick hair inside, reaching to her hips like the blonde. What surprises Shinji the most is not her figure, is how fast she is running towards him!

"OOF!/AUG!" Both of them crash to each other, falling onto the floor. Shinji was the first to get up, but notice that he is touching something soft, and and feeling something wrapping around him.

"(Huff, huff) This sensation, (Huff, huff) Its strange, but I want more!" Shinji opens his eyes and sees what he is doing. When he got up, he is roughly grouping her breast in one hand, holding her hands down in another, and their legs are intertwining each other, their nether regions almost touching. Shinji panics immediately, getting off her.

"AHH! I'M SORRY!" Shinji run quickly grabs his things, and runs to his terminal. Stocking sighs with a blush, disappointed that it ended.

"And it was getting interesting."

"Oh, you just got wet just from him second base? Stocking, you slut." Panty tease.

"Shut the Hell up Bitch! It wasn't like that!" Stocking screams in defiance.

"Its that so? Can I have him then?"

* * *

Shinji is breathing heavily as he sits down at the terminal. His mind is going million miles a second, trying to process on what just happen. 'What the hell was that?! One moment I was looking for my terminal, next thing I know, I was sexually assaulting a complete stranger! Even though she was enjoying it, and how soft she was...' Shinji shakes his head violently trying rid that lewd image. 'No Shinji calm down, it was a accident. We just crash into each other and we just got into a awkward situation.' Shinji calms down a bit, but still thinking about those two girls. 'Man, those two are the most unusual kind of girls I have ever meet. More so then that one girl the landed right on top of me.' Then Shinji remembers something. 'That girl, Stocking right? I think I saw something, but it could be a trick of the light.' What Shinji is remembering is the time he was on top of Stocking. While a sensual situation, he remembers seeing her, for a mere moment, with bird wings and a halo, traits normally associated with angels. 'Yeah, a trick of the light. I left all that angel business behind me. All I am now is just a normal teenager. No worries, no problems.' Shinji sighs as he calms down more.

DING "Attention all flyers, the next flight to Daten City just arrive. May all passengers please get in line for boarding. Remember to present your ticket and ID upon boarding. Thank you for choosing Japan Airlines for your travels."

"Right, time to start a new life." Shinji said as he prepares to board.

"Oh Stocking look, its your assaulter." Shinji jumps in surprise hearing this. He turns around to see the two girls from earlier, in the same line he is.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" Shinji says in surprise.

"We going home duh." Panty points out quickly.

"Going home?"

"Yeah. We just finish some business here, and we are going home." Panty states. Shinji groans hearing this. Panty pats his back.

"Don't look so sad, for the next 19 hours, you will be flying with the two sexiest bitches on board." Shinji blushes at this, knowing that he will be flying with two girls that he barely met, one he sexually assaulted.

"Next." The stewardess said, grabbing Shinji's attention.

"Right." Shinji brings out his paperwork, ID, and ticket to the stewardess.

"Please wait a moment sir." As the Stewardess proceeds with Shinji's paperwork, this make the two sister's curious about Shinji.

"So what government you worked for?" Stocking asks in curiosity. Shinji fells uncomfortable about it, knowing what he has done.

"I rather not talk about it. It quite personal." Shinji answers.

"Aw, why not? Don't tell me it those classified crap, is it?" Panty said to Shinji, teasing him with sad puppy eyes.

"No, it just there are somethings that no one want to talk about." Shinji said as the stewardess give him back his paperwork. "By the way, I never got your names." The girls smile at this and stand side by side.

"I am Panty Anarchy." The blonde girl said with enthusiasm.

"And I am Stocking Anarchy." The Goth girl said with same enthusiasm. "And you are?" Shinji rubs his head in embarrassment, not giving his name.

"My name is Shinji, Shinji Ikari."

"Shinji huh? Well then, if you wanna continue where you left off, just give Stocking a crap load of sweets, and role play Shades of Grey in the back room." Panty teases.

"Panty don't tell him shit like that!" Stocking screams in embarrassment, while Shinji blushes in shame.

"Fine Stocking. You're no fun sometime." Panty leans to Shinji's ears and whispers to it. "If you wanna have a quick fuck, just ask." Shinji's head explodes in steam hearing this. He can barely walk in the daze he's in. Panty giggles seeing Shinji's reaction, while Stocking blushes when Panty reveal her weak spots.

* * *

As Shinji is finally in his seat, trying to calm down, he lays back and puts on the headphone the stewardess provided, trying to forget on what just happen.

"Hey neighbor!" That's soon gone when the Anarchy sister right next to him.

"Panty, Stocking, what are doing sitting here?"

"These are our ticket seat duh." Panty said as she brings out their tickets, showing them that they sit right next to him.

"Chuck! Hurry up with our luggage!" Stocking screams behind her. What slowly moving forward are two large trunks, one pink and covered in sex symbols, while the other is dark purple, covered in cute human skulls. On top of it is what appears to be zombie cat doll, half of it a normal cat, while the other a skeleton.

"Chuck!" And pushing it is a small, green, malformed dog with a zipper for a tail. Shinji blinks at this as the creature stuffs two large items into a small baggage compartment and succeeding. "Chuck, Chuck, Chuck." The dog thing is doing a victory dance when Stocking stomps it to goo, making Shinji sick to the stomach.

"Chuck, stop showing off!" Stocking said to the pile of meat and bones. Shinji is shock at this, seeing her killing a small creature and acting as if it was nothing. Not long the pile quivers and quickly reforms into the same dog creature, it hopping around like it was nothing. Shinji is more surprise seeing this.

'Must be a new breed dog, or a mutant chihuahua if it reforms like that.' Shinji thought to himself. The Anarchy sister are sitting comfortably, using Shinji as a pillow. "What are you doing?" Shinji said with is face red.

"Getting comfortable of course, and the way you are acting, being with two beautiful bitches should be the medicine you need. And maybe more if you ask." Panty said sensually. Shinji's head is releasing steam knowing on what Panty means.

"Panty stop teasing him, we are hear for a long flight. I don't wanna here you moaning every hour." Stocking said in annoyance.

"Oh, defending you assaulter already? Man, getting Stockholm syndrome already?"

"Shut the fuck up Panty!" Stocking screams in anger, and Panty blows it off.

"Whatever, just wake me up when we are their." Panty lies her head on Shinji's shoulder. Stocking huffs at this, as she does the same. Shinji is now a nervous wreak.

'How does this keep happening to me?' Shinji thought to himself as the plane lifts off.

* * *

Back at the airport, the Section 2 grunts are running to the terminal quickly, hoping that Shinji's flight didn't lift off. Sadly, it was too late as they see the airplane already in the air. "Damn it! Of all the time for that punk to leave." The Section 2 leader said, knowing the disaster happening in Tokyo-3 right now.

* * *

**Author note:**** Thanks to you that all voted, I have chosen a PASWGXEvangelion crossover. Remember, do not, I repeat, DO NOT listen PASWG ost in public. Trust me, you don't wanna listen to it with everyone around.**


	2. Episode 02

Both Neon genesis Evangelion and Panty &Stocking with Garterbelt are own by Gainax. I own nothing

* * *

_[A Cruel Angel's Thesis]_

_(A small bead of light appears in the center, but spreads outward)_

_Zankoku na tenshi no you ni Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare... (The screen turns red, showing a sea of crimson, changing again to a sea of stars, all of them moving away from the center, changing once more to water, where Shinji float aimlessly_

Needle scratch

(Shinji wakes up and falls downward)

**[PASWG Opening Theme]**

**(Shinji hits the floor, groggy, but then a picture blonde girl appears behind him, exploding in a second, throwing Shinji to the right, a picture of a Gothic-lolita appears next, exploding him to the left, a black Priest appears in the center, exploding him downward, a green dog appears, exploding ,in gore, Shinji to the center, and a church then appears, exploding Shinji to the sky.)**

**Panty, Stocking, Panty, Panty, Stocking yo! (Shinji falling downward, landing on Panty, his hand inside her dress, groping her, Panty enjoying the sensation with her gun in her hand. Shinji realizing what he is doing, freaking out. Soon shows what are inside their heads, Panty thinking only sex, Shinji thinking of running away.)**

**Panty, Stocking, Oh Panty, Stocking! Choose me baby! Choose me baby! Be alri-right! Panty, Stocking. (Shinji runs in the other direction, leaving Panty disappointed. Shinji then crashes on top of Stocking, while he is in a dominating position, Stocking's sword place in between her breast. Stocking moans in delight, showing that Stocking only think of sweets, goth, and S&M, while Shinji is thinking of getting off. A brief moment depicting three stain glass windows, showing Angel's halo, wings, and weapons. Shinji then crashes to Gaterbelt, who stares at him greatly. Showing nothing on what Gaterbelt is thinking, but Shinji is screaming to run.)**

**Panty, Stocking, Panty, Panty, Stocking yo! (Shinji somehow is in a couch, and both Anarchy sisters are approaching him, Panty wearing a mini skirt, a pink top, and white high heels, Stocking wearing a Gothic-lolita maid, complete with with frills, and blue ribbons. A ghost getting shot and cut.)**

**Oh Panty, Stocking, choose me! Choose me baby! Choose me baby, be alri-ri-ri-ri-ri-right! (Humans suffering under their deeds and negative emotions. Panty, Stocking, and Shinji are being chase by large ghosts, but quickly change the trio appearing victorious. Then the two sisters are chasing after Shinji, himself is scared. Then Shinji is caught, himself making Stocking sweets, while massaging Panty, making her moan sensually. The screen goes black, showing nothing, but the sister's eyes, and Halo. When the light reappears the sisters are in sexy, angelic clothing, both of them are flying upward, holding hand. The priest is in the background, himself showing the two angels, and Shinji ia in the bottom center with the dog. Now all of them are walking, in tathered clothing, in a wreaked city.)**

Radio channel changing

_[Cruel Angel's Thesis 00:52]_

_Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou sono senaka ni wa (Shinji, as he is walking is being covered in armor, greatly similar to Unit 01. A image of Misato, the demon sisters, Corset, and Rei appear in order.)_

_Haruka mirai mezasu tame no hane ga aru koto... (Armored Shinji tenses as he places his arms a front of himself, crossing his chest. Then Black feathered wings sprout behind him, glowing in a eerie light.)_

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze (Shinji is covered in blood, __**Savior**__, himself attacking a ghost with a red broad sword, __**Destoyer**__, a image of th earth blood red, __**Hellsmonkey**__, Rei with the full moon behind her,__**The Truth**__)_

_Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu (A grey City with two large towards in full view, __**Daten City**__, a church standing on a lonely hill, The NGE NERV Cast appearing one by one, then their Alternate self, showing hatred.)_

_Hotobashiru atsui patosu de (A heavily fortified Unit 02 chasing after Shinji, __**Evangelion Unit 02 Dash**__, Shinji, the Anarcy Angels, and Demon sister fighting Hordes of Unusual ghosts, Shinji front flipping with a explosion behind him)_

_Omoide wo uragiru nara (Both Adam and Lilith are standing together, __**Rulers**__, The world changing all around back to normal, __**Reverse Impact**__, Both Demon sister are exposed, covering their breast, blushing, Misato is confronting her alter self)_

_Kono zora wo daite kagayaku (Shinji's Armor is coming off, revealing himself, he is then looks to the blue sky)_

_Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare (Shinji is leaving NERV, Being captured by WILLE, Shinji smiling with the others)_

**[Ending of PASWG Theme 00:26] (Chibi faces of Panty, Stocking, Gaterbelt, Shinji and Chuck forming the title)**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Trouble in Daten City**

* * *

A giant explosion suddenly surrounds NERV, everything is being engulf in a bloom of power and fire. Everyone in Tokyo-3 can feel it, despite being inside a emergency shelter or inside NERV itself. Everything inside the Geo dome is burn, grey, lifeless and in the epicenter is a charred blacken Unit 00, barely standing, and standing over it is the very enemy that survive the explosion without a scratch. It's a gigantic creature that appears to be made out of black ribbons, only a red sphere for a heart, and a bony ribcage protecting it, having a skull mask for a face. It is Zeruel, the 10th angel, "The Arm of God." What the angel does next is repulsive beyond imagination. It's 'face' begins to split open, revealing a longular tube, opening to show horrid mouth, full of wicked teeth. It slowly emerge, but soon quickly lung forward, engulfing Unit 00 whole, and swallowing it just as quick. As it chews, the sounds of crunching bone and muscle sickens anyone that can hear it, spitting out Unit 00's helmet. Zeruel falls to the floor, its body trembling and warping into a female human form.

* * *

Back at NERV...

"It can't be... It's impossible! The Angel swallowed Unit 00!" Dr. Akagi said in shock as she and everyone in NERV are seeing it on screen.

Maya is the most shock, seeing what she is seeing on her monitor. "That's strange, the target's identification signal is changing. Changing into Unit 00's!"

"It's over now. If that Angel invades Central Dogma, it won't self-destruct! It can reach Lilith easily!" Misato said with complete fear in her voice, seeing that Zeruel blasting NERV open.

"Third Direct hit on foundation! Final Armor Plating destroyed!" Mokoto screams as NERV shakes. "Its no good! The main shaft is completely exposed!"

"Is Unit 01 Ready?!" Misato said in desperation.

"No. Unit 01 still not accepting the Dummy system." Dr. Akagi said as Unit 01 groans and struggles, refusing to be controlled, rejecting it outside it's body.

"Keep trying. Restart the list from 308." Gendo commands over the PA.

"Checking list 308" The computer stats, while Gendo grows more and more frustrated.

"Why... why are doing this to me Yui?" The whole base shook as Zeruel blast a way inside, everyone panicking.

"The target has descended the first seven layers of terminal dogma!" Shigeru yells as Zeruel begin descending.

"Its coming here?! All noncombatants, evacuate!" Misato orders as all the instruments began going haywire.

"All noncombatants, evacuate immediately, I repeat, all noncombatants evacuate immediately." Not long, Zeruel crashes though Central Dogma, everyone frozen in fear, seeing the Angel staring right at them, incredible power within it's eyes. Zeruel doesn't bother attacking them and continues crashing though to Terminal Dogma.

"Look out!" Misato screams to everyone as the base begins to collapses on them. Try as they might, it was too late. Everyone inside Central Dogma, are now trapped, in the middle of ground zero of the Third Impact. Soon enough, Zeruel finally meets its destination, Terminal Dogma, prison to Lilith and main producer of LCL. Zeruel stands tall, approaching Lilith's mutilated form, causing waves in the ocean of LCL. When it finally stands affront of her, Zerurel first action is to release her from the thing that is limiting her, the Lance of Longinus. With both hands, Zeruel grab the cursed weapon, and with a quick yank, pulls it out of Lilith's chest. Almost immediately, Lilith's wounds on her chest disappear, soon follow, her legs reform from a bundle of humanoid bodies to human like legs. Her bound hands, pierced by to large bolts, soon slid off them, like water over leaves. She soon lands on the ocean of her blood, rising upward, feeling freedom in a long time. Soon, her bony mask slid off her face, revealing a eerie similar face of Rei, but with hollow black eyes. She then raises her arms, calling to someone.

* * *

Else in at NERV...

A secure room, barred with a solid steel door, multiple locks and combinations, suddenly burst's open. A small case opens up, and something is floating out of it. Inside a frozen cube of LCL is what looks to be a miniature version of a human nervous system, and where the 'brain' suppose to be is a mechanized key for something. This is Nebuchadnezzar's Key. In a quick in a flash, it flew, straight to Terminal Dogma, piercing though metal like it was nothing. Soon enough, it was affront of Lilith, floating above her. The sea of LCL began to stir, moving and crashing against the shore. It then flew straight upward to the key, gathering and melting it. Soon a embryo begins to form, quickly maturing, growing, and it begins to glow bright white as the ocean of LCL are draining away. What was a frozen object, now taken it's place is a giant creature, glowing pure white, black voids for eyes and heart, for this is Adam, the first angel and bringer of the Second impact. All three angels are circling one another, a dome of light forming above them, consuming them. When the dome is complete, it shots up, straight to the heavens, everyone in Japan and either see it, or feel it as is shots upward. When it was gone, nothing happen. No extinction event, no tear in space and time, nothing. Nothing but the marking of NERV's end and SEELE exposed. And in the middle of it is Rei, who is floating in what remains of the Sea of LCL

* * *

'Rumble' "Huh?" Shinji woke up as he felt something.

"Sorry for that, just some slight turbulence, but everything's okay. In a few hours, we will arrive at our destination soon enough. Thank you for choosing Japan Airlines, hope you choose us again for your travels." The captain said over the over comm.

"What a weird dream." Shinji said as he slips back into sleep, with Panty drooling over his shoulder, Stocking is hugging his arm, while his hands are on each of their thighs.

* * *

Episode 02: Welcome to Daten City

[Daten City TV version]

(The clouds are in the screen, but soon begins to depart, showing a grey city, Two towers. looming over it.) Daten City, a city close to Heaven and Hell. (Showing both the highlight of the city, and the dark gritty parts of it.) A cesspool of great Human achievement and self-destruction. (Showing a pedestrian helping a homeless in one street, and someone robbing a bank in another.) Where kindness and greed are at their highest. (Lurking in the shadows are creatures, in a veal of black and red, their mouths and eyes are bright yellow.) Home to lost souls embodying the city's sin or deform by their own, causing strife to all who live here. (A airplane is flying to the city's airport.) And those who can bring these lost souls to peace and ease the suffering of the people are arriving, Panty and Stocking!

* * *

"Hmm... (Yawn) Are there yet?" Shinji asks himself as he wakes up. He brings his fingers to wipe the sleep from his eyes, then returning it to where it was, but he notice something. He is now noticing that he is touching something soft yet firm. As he looks down, he sees that he is touching both Panty's and Stocking's inner thighs, and both of them are aware of it.

"Hey don't stop. Its starting to feel good." Panty said casually as she begins guiding Shinji's hand to her nether regions. "And don't be afraid to get in there." She said with a slurry smile. Shinji froze, his hands began stiff and rigged, causing a moan to escape from Stocking's mouth.

"Please stop, I'm feeling funny." Stocking moans as a blush forms on her face. "But I think I could get use to it." Shinji screams almost immediately lifting his arms upward.

"I'm sorry! I didn't meant to do that!" Shinji apologize quickly to the girls as they began to get up. Panty huffs at this, while Stocking blush at it.

"Don't be sorry. Its not like we didn't like it. And by the looks of it, your buddy agrees." Panty said with a smile, making Shinji confuse at first, but when Panty is point to his crouch, Shinji finally gets it, and tries to cover it up..

"I'm Sorry!" Shinji quickly apologizes again, getting more huffs from Panty.

"Don't blow a gasket, its alright. It's perfectly natural to get a boner. If fact, seeing what you're packing is quite exciting, especially to Stocking, right?" Panty said to her sister, receiving a blush from her.

"Shut the fuck up Panty." Shinji is now more confuse the shock at this. Normally, if he done something like that in Tokyo-3, he would receive a slap across the face, but here... he doesn't know what to think.

"If you wanna finish up, call us. Okay?" Panty said as she wrote their phone number and 'Want services? Call Panty, Stocking, or both.'

"Umm...? Sure?" Shinji said not knowing if what he said is correct.

"Good. See you then Shinji." Panty give a wink as she walks away.

"See you soon Shinji. Maybe in better circumstances." Stocking said to him trying to hide her blush as she hugs her zombie cat doll, walking with Panty. Shinji can only stare blankly as he sees the sisters walking away, with Chuck dragging their luggage with him.

* * *

"I think I chose the wrong place to go." Shinji said to himself as he is carrying his luggages. He sighs as he remembers all that happen recently. 'I wonder what is happening at NERV now? Repairs to Rei's EVA should be done by now. They don't really need me. They have Rei and that dummy plug system.' Shinji face soon turn into a ugly snarl. 'The Dummy system. Why would NERV make such a atrocious thing. It can only kill and destroy, not to save lives. With that there, it make me question does NERV really want to save lives.' Shinji though to himself as he remembers one of the main reason why he left. He soon shakes that thought from his head, trying to remember that he is trying to start a new life, away from all that. "(sigh) Okay, if I remember correctly, someone should be picking me up to take me to my new home." Shinji said with some calmness. As Shinji looks around, a black demonic looking SUV limousine speeding towards the airport, knocking down everything in its path. It roughly stop right affront of the airport, the back door opening quickly. Soon a huge velvet carpet begins to roll out, running over anything that gets in its way. "Huh?" Shinij heard something coming his way, only to see a runaway carpet heading towards him. "Ahh!" Shinji barely just dodge it as it stops at the terminal he was at.

[I Want You-Teddyloid]

What came out of the limo are two girls that is make Shinji stare in surprise.

"So Kneesocks, do you know when this 'Third Child' suppose to come here?" The one of the left said to her sister. She looks to be around Shinji's age, having long green hair, appearing as fire, eyes that curve femininely, with her eyelashes curled. She has a busty, curvy figure that belongs to supermodels, wearing what appears to be a school uniform.

"According to the schedule, he is suppose to be here by now Scanty." The girl named 'Kneesocks' said to her sister, She just have the same length of hair as her sister, but it is pointed, blue and in a pony tail. Her eyes are more rectangular, her lashes more straight. She is wearing the same uniform as her sister with long socks, and wearing rectangular glasses. Her skirt appears to be tighter then her sisters, showing off her round posterior.

"'He?' I thought all Eva pilots are all girls." Scanty said with a bit in surprise on her face.

"Mostly girls dear sister. The Third Child is the only known male pilot of NERV. His enrollment is questionable though." Kneesocks said as she flip pages in a file. While most people would be shock alone just by seeing these beauties, what makes Shinji in shock is their looks. Both Scanty and Kneesocks have bright red skin, double color iris, Yellow outside then green inside, predatory eyes, and to complete it, both of them have horns. Scanty has a small pair looking like wing, while Kneesocks has a single one coming out of her forehead.

"Hows that? Didn't he receive training like the other?" Scanty said with some confusion as they come closer to Shinji's position.

"Barely. They enroll him just when the fourth Angel attacks NERV. Being the only available pilot at the time, he was force to pilot a multibillion dollar machine with no experience. Training comes after he defeats it." Kneesocks said she stops at Shinji's profile, with his picture attach to it.

"Maybe he some sort of combat prodigy if he won his first battle without any training." Scanty said as she took the picture from the file and smiles at it. "Well at least he's cute. And if I remember correctly, he quite a shy individual. Sounds like your type sister." Scanty said as Kneesocks's face glows bright red.

"Sister! Don't say something so scandalous out in the open!" Scanty snickers at this.

"But it so enjoyable seeing you fluster, even what I say is true. Now where is he?" Scanty pulls Shinji's photo affront of her to memories it. When she put it down, Shinji was right a front of them, making the sisters jump. "Don't do that! That's against the RU-RULES to surprise a lady like that!" Scanty screams at Shinij making him flinch.

"I'm sorry, but you said that you were looking for me." The sisters blink in confusion, but soon look at the picture, then Shinji, then the picture again. He is a complete match, clothes and all.

"Oh, sorry for yelling at you like that. You just pop out of nowhere, surprising us a bit." Shinji nods at this as Scanty clears her throat. "I am Scanty Daemon."

"And I'm her little sister Kneesocks Daemon." Kneesocks said at Scanty's side.

"And we are your escorts." They both said in sync.

"I am Shinji Ikari, the 'Third Child'." Shinji introduce himself. Both Scanty and Kneesocks are circling him, observing him and his luggage. "Umm... is something a matter?" Shinji feels a bit nervous under their gazes.

"Nothing to worry about, just seeing how you measure up." Scanty said to him.

"Measure what?"

"Measuring you to see what makes you special. So far, you look average in every angle, but by the look of your luggage, you seem to be minimalist and a practitioner of the classic musical arts." Scanty answers to him.

Shinji only rub his head in embarrassment. "Playing the cello is more of a hobby I picked up then a practitioner. And the reason for being a minimalist is more of a requirement when Asuka moved in with me."

"Asuka?" The sister said together in shock.

"Um.. Yes?" Shinji said in confusion. When Shinji said her name, both sister's faces have looks of annoyance.

"Asuka Langley Soryu, such a arrogant girl. Always bragging about everything about her." Scanty sasid while biting her nail.

"She spends more time trying to convince others that she is the best, she has even tries to convince herself. Such pride and arrogance are against the RU-RULES." Kneesocks angrily said as she adjust her glasses.

"That single encounter with her is the most annoying thing we have ever experience." Scanty growls, still chewing on her nail. Shinji is getting nervous seeing the sister angry at Asuka the more they talk about her.

"Let's change the subject. Please?" Shinji asks them, and it works, for a bit.

"Fine, lets be off then. Fastener!" Scanty calls out and out of nowhere, a small pink thing appears affront of Shinji. It looks to be a cross with a lizard, a insect, and a weasel, it's pink in color, has triangular eyes, and has zippers on it's neck and face.

"Fastener."

"Fastener, please place Shinji's items inside the trunk." Kneessocks orders it.

"Fastener." The creature said as it quickly gather up all of Shinji's things and placing them efficiently inside the trunk. Shinji's mind is still trying to process on what he is seeing. Soon both sister wrap their arms around his, waiting for him.

"Well, are going to escort us to our ride?" Scanty said to Shinji, making him a bit confused.

"Umm... sure." Shinji is now walking down the velvet carpet with two unusual girls with red skins and horns growing their heads. Scanty smiling, while Kneesocks blushing brightly as Shinji guilds them to their seats, with Fastener now driving behind SUV limousine.

* * *

"Umm... are you sure its okay to ride like this?" Shinji said as he shift in his seat with every sharp turn Fastener takes.

"Like what Shinji?" Scanty said as she and her sister are drinking wine like it was nothing.

"Riding without a seat belt. Isn't dangerous to ride a car without one?" Shinji said in concern, but the sisters laugh at it.

"Oh Shinji, don't worry your head about that." Scanty said as she waves it off.

"While normal for most vehicles do require it,but to our vehicle, G-String, it nothing but a minor annoyance." Scanty stated as she sips her wine.

"G-String?" Shinji blushes as he said it. 'Who would name their car G-string?'

"That is right Kneesocks. G-String is a urban tank, with steel frame and bulllet proof glass windows, its only second to the President's vehicle." Scanty said to Kneesock, Shinji nods as he absorbs the information.

"Combine with Fastener's excellent driving skills, we are perfectly safe from harm." Kneesocks said finishing it. "The only thing that can make it tumble or swerve is a sonic boom." As they drive close to the railway, something very fast rode past them. Nothing happen at first, but then G-String was hit by a Sonic Boom, courtesy of the spirit of a speed junkie, Crazy Crazy Cabbie, Bullet Train Form.

"AHHHHHHH!" Everyone scream and tumble as G-String swerves in circles.

"WAHHH!" Shinji screams as he flies out of his seat, heading straight to the Daemon sisters.

"Fas... te... ner!" Fastener struggles to control the vehicle, but soon got control of it. CRASH But not soon for Shinji.

"Ow. I knew I should of wore a seat belt. It like Misato all over again." Shinji said as he tries to get up.

"Nhmmm!" "Ahhh!" Shinji soon feels like he is in a all too familiar position. Shinji looks down to to see that he is, one again, sexually assaulting total strangers. His left hand is directly groping Scanty's breast, his right, kneading Kneesocks's posterior, lifting her skirt. Both sister are cover in wine, looking like sweat on there red bodies, both of them moaning in pleasure as their legs intertwine with each others and Shinji's. Shinji reacts immediately stepping back and releasing the sisters out of their ecstasy.

"I'm Sorry! Please forgive me!" Shinji apologize quickly as the sisters return back to reality, and see each other nearly showing their lust afront of a stranger.

"AHHHH!" The sisters scream loudly as they separate one another, but soon look at Shinji with malicious aura. Shinji is getting scared seeing them getting closer to him, until they stop right a front of them, their eyes looking directly at his. "Tell anyone of this, you will experience pain beyond measurement." Scanty said with maliciousness in her voice. "That is the RU-RULES Shinji Ikari." Kneesocks said in the same tone. Shinji only nods as he sees the Daemon sister being true to their word, even though he has experience great pain before, he doesn't what to test the Sisters' wrath.

"Good." The Sisters said in sync as Kneesocks press a button to lift a dressing veil, showing their outlines. "I can't believe that happen to us Kneesocks. This is something that should happen to common rabble, not us." Scanty said as she start stripping off her wet clothes.

"I know Sister, something like this is beyond mere coincidence to happen to us." Kneesocks said as she strips too. Shinji blushes as he is seeing the nude outline of the Daemon Sisters, trying his best to look away. This is going to be a long ride.

* * *

G-String stops affront on what could be considered the most important building in all of the city. Twin towers, merged at the bottom, overlooking the whole city. This is the City Hall, home and business of the Mayor of Daten City. As the velvet carpet rolls out, the Daemon Sisters and Shinji emerge out, with blushes on their faces, especially Kneesocks when her face is glowing red. As Fastener grabs Shinji's luggage out, they are being greeted by the most creepiest person Shinji has ever met.

[PASWG OST 18]

Standing before them is a tall thin man with blue skin, while hair and red eyes. His hands are like claws with his menacing hands and long red nails. He has many wrinkles as if his skin been bound and stretch beyond humanly possible. Despite him wearing a highly class suit, his waist is impossibly thin, as if he is wearing a corset underneath it all. "Greeting Shinji Ikari, I am Corset Daemon. The Mayor of Daten City and your care taker of your stay." He said with a low, but sickly tone. "I believe you already met my daughters, Scanty and Kneesocks." The group blush as he said that.

"Yeah I did." Shinji replied as he tries his shame. Corset only smiles as he hears that.

"That's good. Fastener, could you please takes Shinji's luggage to his room?"

"Fastener." Fastener confirms as it began carrying all of Shinji's possessions.

"Fastener will lead you to your room. We will discuss about your living arrangements later tonight Shinji Ikari." Corset said to Shinji as he nods.

'This must be the limitations I have to experience.' Shinji thought to himself as he enters the building. As Shinji enters inside, Corset face changes from a caring face to a cold cruel face as he faces the Daemon sisters.

"What have you learn about him." Corset orders as the Sister jump in fear, but soon bow before him.

"Nothing initially sir. Upon first inspection, he is average as any human we encounter before." Scanty said clearly as she could.

"Nothing else?" Corset said with a menacing voice scaring the sisters greatly.

"Th-th-there is something else." Kneesocks said in panic, catching Corset's attention.

"Which is?"

"He has a unusual scent on him." Kneesocks said quickly, making Scanty remember something.

"Yes, it's probably nothing, but..."

"But?" Corset narrow his eyes at the sisters, making the sisters answer quickly.

"He has a heavy smell of iron and metal. Like he bathes in a sea of blood." Scanty said to Corset. He just smiles at this.

"That's not unusual for a EVA pilot. LCL always has a special property to it. Nothing else?" The Daemon sister shakes their heads at this. "Alright then. Keep an eye on him. If what I think is true, the plan will finally happen." Corset smiles greatly, cackling madly, scaring the sisters more so.

* * *

"Fastener..." Fastener collapse on the floor as he finally bring Shinji's luggage to his room. Shinji just pick Fastener up to hid feet, it look surprise.

"Thanks for helping me." Shinji said to it, making Fastener look more shock. Shinji is confuse at this. It acts as if it has never receive acts of random kindness. It then scurry off somewhere. Shinji sigh as he open his room. "What the...?" What Shinji see is something that should belong to a horror flick. The room was blood red, the furniture are demonic looking, as if made of humans. The bed looks more like something belong to a torture room. The only thing that doesn't look like something from hell is the view from the window. Shinji sigh at this. 'I should of expected something like this.' Shinji thought to himself as he lay down on the bed. 'Hmm softer then I expected.' Shinji's mind soon drift back on the incident with the Daemon Sister. 'I can't believe this happen to me again. Is the stress making me see things?' Shinji is thinking about when he was on top of the sisters and when they were angry at him. When Shinji was remembering those events, he remembers seeing the sisters with large bat wings and spaded devil tail. 'Must be stress if I keep seeing things like that. Maybe some sleep will help.' Shinji thought to himself as he can feel the jet lag catching up to him. The last thing he think to himself was that he is seeing another unfamiliar ceiling.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Finally done. Sorry for taking so long with this one. With my first story, and my computer slowing down, its been a long week, but I am glad that I could give this story another chapter.**


End file.
